Quests (Dragonborn)
is one of the many quests available in .]] The following is a list of quests that appear in . The main questline consists of 7 quests that take place across Solstheim and beyond. 28 side quests are available along with many more miscellaneous quests. Main quest *Dragonborn – Travel to the island of Solstheim and learn about Miraak. *The Temple of Miraak – Locate the Temple of Miraak. *The Fate of the Skaal – Free the indoctrinated Skaal villagers. *Cleansing the Stones – Cleanse the All-Maker stones dotted across the island. *The Path of Knowledge – Travel with master Neloth to Nchardak and recover a Black Book. *The Gardener of Men – Enter the Daedric realm of Apocrypha and learn the final words of Bend Will. *At the Summit of Apocrypha – Reach the summit of Apocrypha and defeat Miraak. Black Book quests *Black Book: Filament and Filigree – Traverse through Apocrypha and learn the Black Book's knowledge. *Black Book: The Hidden Twilight *Black Book: The Sallow Regent *Black Book: The Winds of Change *Black Book: Untold Legends Side quests Raven Rock *A New Debt – Pay Mogrul an outstanding debt. *March of the Dead – Investigate the Ash Spawn attacks on Raven Rock. *Served Cold – Investigate a plot to assassinate First Councillor Morvayn. *The Final Descent – Investigate the death of the famous miner, Gratian Caerellius. Skaal Village *A New Source of Stalhrim – Locate the kidnapped Skaal blacksmith. *Filial Bond – Search for Wulf Wild-Blood's brother who he suspects has become a Werebear. *Lost Legacy – Help Tharstan explore the ancient ruins in Vahlok's Tomb. Tel Mithryn *Azra's Staffs – Retrieve one of Azra Nightwielder's staffs. *Briarheart Necropsy – Study a Forsworn Briarheart for Neloth. *Experimental Subject – Test out a new spell for Neloth. *From the Ashes – Kill the Ash Guardian that Talvas accidentally summoned. *Healing a House – Repair the withered Telvanni tower. *Heart Stones – Find a Heart Stone for Neloth. *Lost Knowledge – Find a certain Black Book for Neloth. *Old Friends – Find out who has been sending Ash Spawn to attack Tel Mithryn. *Reluctant Steward – Locate Neloth's missing steward. *Telvanni Research – Help Neloth in his research on Ash Spawn. *Wind and Sand – Retrieve a book about the Alik'r Desert for Neloth. Other *Deathbrand – Locate all pieces of the fabled armor. *Retaking Thirsk – Help the Nords retake Thirsk Mead Hall from Rieklings. *The Chief of Thirsk Hall – Help an intelligent Riekling Chief with several tasks. *The Ebony Warrior – A powerful Redguard warrior wishes to be sent to Sovngarde by a worthy foe. *Unearthed – Help Ralis Sedarys search for the relics of Ahzidal. Miscellaneous quests These quests appear in the "Miscellaneous" section of the quest log and are often trivial in nature. Raven Rock *An Axe to Find – Retrieve a pickaxe for Glover Mallory. *Clean Sweep – Clear the temple's tomb of Ash Spawn. *Feeding the Addiction – Convince Geldis Sadri to admit Bralsa Drel to the inn. *Fetch the Netch – Collect five samples of netch jelly for Milore Ienth. *First Edition – Locate Cindiri's Folio from the Wreck of the Strident Squall. *It's All In The Taste – Distribute ten samples of Sadri's Sujamma. *Paid in Full – Retrieve a stolen formula for Glover Mallory. *Pain in the Necklace – Locate the East Empire pendants for Fethis Alor in Raven Rock. *Recipe for Distraction – Locate the hidden stash of Emberbrand wine in Raven Rock. *The Frostmoon Hunters – Visit the hunters at Frostmoon Crag. Skaal Village *Morwen's Request – Deliver Bera's necklace to Runil in Falkreath. *Nikulas' Future – Convince Nikulas to stay in Skaal Village. Tel Mithryn *A Sight for Sore Eyes – Be the test subject for Neloth's new spell. *Elynea's Ingredients – Find and deliver a rare alchemy ingredient for Elynea Mothren. Thirsk Mead Hall *Elmus' Mead – Bring Elmus a bottle of Ashfire mead from Thirsk. *Elmus' Berries – Bring Elmus some juniper berries. *Halbarn's Supplies – Bring ten stalhrim ore and fifteen ebony ingots to Halbarn Iron-Fur. *Hilund's Spears – Bring fifty Riekling spears to Hilund. Other *Summoning Karstaag – Retrieve the Karstaag's skull and summon his ghost to a duel. *The Kagrumez Gauntlet – Find the Kagrumez resonance gems across Solstheim to complete the Kagrumez trials. Expanded quests These quests start off as miscellaneous quests, but expand into proper side quests. *Baldor's Disappearance – Locate the missing Skaal blacksmith. Expands into the quest "A New Source of Stalhrim" *Haknir Death-Brand's Treasure – Find a piece of Deathbrand armor. Expands into the quest "Deathbrand." *Investigate Kolbjorn Barrow – Visit Kolbjorn Barrow and talk to Ralis Sedarys. Expands into the quest "Unearthed." *Locate the Black Book – Locate a mysterious Black Book from the clues of a Madman. Expands into a Black Book quest. de:Quests (Dragonborn) es:Misiones (Dragonborn) fr:Quêtes (Dragonborn) ru:Квесты (Dragonborn) Category:Dragonborn: Quests Category:Dragonborn: Lists Category:Quests